Imperfeito
by Nihal Tonks-Lupin
Summary: Tonks e Lupin conversam na casa dos Weasley sobre o futuro deles, mas ele quase estraga tudo.


**N/A: **Harry Potter não me pertence e blablablá. E eu vou assistir RdM com a gemma, morram de inveja (6) HUAIHSDIUAHEIHIAHIUSDAUH [sim gemma, já está confirmado ^^]

A inspiração veio no susto ontem de manhã, e acabou saindo essa fic. Eu gostei muito dela, é uma das mais 'ecléticas' que eu já escrevi.

O nome (e os trechos na fic) é (são) uma música do **Pato Fu**, que se você nunca ouviu, devia.

* * *

_**Eu sei que meu amor é imperfeito  
Mas se ele deixar, vou lhe mostrar  
O quanto também tenho defeito  
Não é pra me gabar  
Mas rio do que faço, eu devia chorar**_

Uma semana havia se passado desde o enterro de Dumbledore. Tonks e Lupin, de alguma maneira, haviam se reconciliado. Ele admitiu o erro que cometeu com a decisão de se afastar dela, mas ela podia ver em seus olhos que ele ainda tinha dúvidas sobre o assunto. Deixou pra lá, preferindo que as coisas tomassem seu rumo naturalmente.

Sentados no jardim dos Weasley, enquanto todos os outros terminavam de jantar, os dois observam a paisagem sem dizer uma palavra. O luto por Dumbledore era recente demais pra terem esquecido a dor, mas no momento eles pensam em outras coisas.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – Tonks pergunta, entrelaçando os dedos da mão esquerda na mão direita dele.

Lupin pensa por um instante, imaginando qual seria a melhor resposta pra isso.

- Eu não sei o que vamos fazer. Talvez devêssemos entrar, Tonks.

- Não. – ela puxa-o de volta ao chão quando ele faz menção de levantar. – Seja sincero, e pare de fugir da pergunta. Uma hora ou outra você terá que respondê-la.

_**Eu sei o mal que fiz, já está feito  
Mas lhe pedi perdão por ser assim  
E o coração que tenho no peito não quer acreditar  
Já nem estou mais aqui  
Nem em qualquer lugar**_

Olha-o no rosto com firmeza, e o que vê nas feições dele a deixa angustiada. E furiosa.

- Você quer ir embora de novo! – tenta controlar a voz pra não gritar.

- Tonks, eu... – Lupin tenta responder, mas as palavras se atropelam em sua boca.

- Não, tudo bem, nem precisa começar. Eu já decorei seu discurso. "Velho, pobre e perigoso", certo? Acho que seria muito mais _simples_ você simplesmente dizer "Eu não te amo, sua bruxa maluca". Fique com sua incerteza, eu me cansei disso. Vou embora daqui.

Levanta-se, deixando-o sentado com todo o remorso que alguém é capaz de sentir. Como explicar pra ela que é impossível dizer que não a ama, porque amá-la é tudo que ele saber fazer? Mais importante, como amá-la sem colocá-la em perigo? Lupin observa a mulher caminhar decidida em direção à Toca, certamente para se despedir dos donos da casa, e a decisão que toma nesse momento é aquela que ele irá se arrepender mais tarde.

_**Lá vai se embora meu mundo sem mim  
O que há de errado em ser tão errado assim?  
Já vou saindo, não precisa empurrar  
Pois meu maior defeito é insistir  
Que ele é perfeito,  
Que é pura crueldade pedir pra ele mudar**_

Mas ele _não se importa_ com arrependimentos. Pelo menos não agora. Quer dizer o que tem pra dizer, causando dor mais tarde ou não. E quer assegurar Tonks que suas palavras são verdadeiras. Porque mais desesperador do que não poder ficar com ela, é deixá-la achar que não a ama.

Tonks ainda está a 10 metros da casa quando Lupin corre para alcançá-la. Abraça-a pelas costas e enterra seu rosto no cabelo comprido e ruivo da bruxa.

- Eu tenho medo da sua resposta, mas mesmo assim vou perguntar. Promete que vai me dizer a verdade, seja ela o que for?

A voz dele sai abafada, e Tonks espera com um pingo de impaciência e raiva. E um leve estremecimento, por conta do jeito repentino que ele a abraçou.

- Você perguntou o que vamos fazer, e eu dizia a verdade quando respondi que não sei. Mas sei o que _quero_ fazer. Eu quero me casar com você. _Você _quer se casar comigo?

Ainda abraçados, Lupin pode sentir o arrepio de Tonks causado por suas palavras. Levanta a cabeça quando percebe que ela virou o rosto para olhá-lo.

_**Nem luz, nem espelho,  
Nem olhos pra enxergar  
Acho que sou alguém que nunca vai mudar**_

- Não vai me largar no altar no dia do casamento, vai?

Ele abre um pequeno sorriso.

- Não pretendo.

- E vai responder "sim" quando for necessário?

- Vou.

Tonks vira-se de frente pra ele, sem desmanchar o abraço. Aperta os olhos, procurando um sinal de falsidade na expressão do homem.

- Você sabe, quem precisa ficar com medo de ser largado no altar ou ouvir um "não" sou eu! – ele abre um sorriso genuíno dessa vez.

- Não, não. Sou eu. _Você_ já tem um histórico de fuga.

Ele ri, e isso faz Tonks querer rir também. Lupin segura o rosto dela com as mãos.

- E então?

- Então sim. Eu quero me casar com você. Mas saiba que eu quero um documento oficial com sua assinatura sobre esse pedido, garantindo...

Puxa o rosto dela e a beija. Quando a solta, Tonks está ofegante, mas feliz.

- Eu ainda estou _falando_! Ouça até o fim!

- Vou te dar todo o tempo do mundo pra falar. Depois. Agora não.

Voltam a se beijar despreocupadamente, sem notar a platéia de espectadores na janela da cozinha.

- Todos são testemunhas, certo? Não vamos deixá-lo escapar dessa. – diz Molly.

Os outros abafam o riso pra não serem ouvidos pelo casal, e a sra. Weasley sorri.

_**Lá vai se embora meu mundo sem mim...  
O que há de errado em ser tão errado assim?**_

_****_Ah, Lupin não ia escapar dessa.

* * *

**N/A:** Aaah, escrever sobre o pedido de casamento do Lupin... vou fazer isso mais vezes '-' -S HAUISHDIOAHEDGAEUIUSHDIUHA

Reviews!

**N/B :** Ah, na boa, nunca vi tanto erro na minha vida... por isso demorei séculos pra betar. HUDUHAUHSDHUAE' Ironias à parte, a cara, que coisa linda *-* Eu já disse, alias, eu gosto de repetir isso: Você é minha escritora Remus/Dora favorita há 3 anos. Eu sou louca pelo que você escreve. Que fic linda de-de-us. Obgda por me deixar betar. –q [/piadainterna]


End file.
